fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Magician
| master = Jinx | characters =Esmeralda, Hazel, Nox, Colin, Fabbie, Skybie | short information =Harness the power of the elements to perform a variety of potent healing and attacking spells. Now that's magic! | game = Fantasy Life }} is one of the twelve lives the player can choose to lead in the game Fantasy Life. It can be chosen as the player's main life at any time during the game (except during a story mission) by visiting a Guild Master. The Life Master of the Magician is Jinx. The Magician's Life Shop is located at Esmerelda's Academy of Magic, in Al Maajik Spelltown. Hint Hint for wizards: You have to keep in mind the creature you’re fighting's weaknesses.For example, Carrotella will become healed by water. Abilities The Magician collects spirits: Spirit Of Water, Spirit Of Air, Spirit Of Earth and Spirit Of Fire in their staff and uses them to harness power as an attack or healing spell. Their class store is located in Al Maajik, in Esmeralda's School of Magic. When you reach Creator/God rank with''' 'Magician you gain the ability Ancient Wisdom which can be activated when you have a double charged Skill Gauge. When activated Ancient Wisdom lets you cast all spells for no MP cost, also it gives you a 3x buff to Magic attack and constantly refills your Skill Gauge for 1 minute. Playing a Magician A Magician can be used to support other classes in multiplayer due to their ability to heal not only themselves but their group members in a certain range. The most useful stats for a Magician are Intelligence and Focus. Being a Magician uses a lot of stamina, the player must be sure to have enough blue potions. Apple Juice, Cows' Milk, Springwater or Honey are some other items which can regenerate stamina, too. The player can also use the "Sit Down" emote to regain stamina at a high rate. Magicians cannot use the majority of Armour craftable by Blacksmiths (with a few exceptions) but can wear most items crafted by a Tailor. Their weak armor makes their defense poor, so it's advised to keep a distance away from enemies and take advantage of the Magician's arsenal of ranged attacks. Ranks Magician NPC List There are a number of other Magician class NPCs around Reveria, who unlock challenges, provide equipment and plot. Talk to these when they have a ? over their heads. ''TODO: Complete what each of these unlock Castele * Master Jinx (Life Master): Hazel's House - East Castele ** Unlocks "Forest Foe" (Expert) ** Unlocks "Calamity Pain" (Hero) ** Joins party at God * Hazel: Outside Hazel's House (Day), Hazel's House (Night) - East Castele ** Unlocks "The Skullblob Job" (Fledgling) ** Unlocks "Beat the Heat" (Adept) ** Joins party at Master * Nox: Castele Forest - East Castele ** Unlocks "Blaze of Glory" (Adept) ** Joins party at Apprentice Port Puerto * Fabbie/Bumbles: Park - Port Puerto Palace Way ** Unlocks "Earth Wraith Wrecker" (Apprentice) ** Unlocks "Wind Chagrin" (Adept) ** Joins party at Expert Al Maajik * Esmerelda: Esmerelda's Academy of Magic (Day), Outside Academy (Night) - Al Maajik Spelltown ** Unlocks "Gust of Ghoul" (Adept) ** Unlocks "Wraith Wrath" (Expert) Aridian Desert * Colin: Ancient Ruins Path - Aridian Desert ** Unlocks "Shadow Showdown" (Expert) ** Unlocks "Light's Out" (Master) ** Joins party at Hero Levitania/Terra Nimbus * Skybie: Plushling Camp - Levitania ** Unlocks "Frightening Lightning" (Master) Skills Specialized Skill List Command List Challenges Class Challenges reward the player with Stars which accumulate to rise the rank of the player within the Life Class. Talk to Master Jinx to cash in Challenge rewards. Category:Life Classes